


A Tribute to Donald Ressler

by FalleNess



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tribute Donald Ressler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: Poetic tribute to a special agent Donald Ressler.





	A Tribute to Donald Ressler

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Donald. He needs more love and screen time and backstory.   
> And Diego is an awesome human being and merely a gifted actor who can tell a story no words spoken, leaving you in awe.

Lawbreakers pay in full for crimes  
As agent Ressler preys the guys.  
He seeks for justice to prevail  
To punish those who turn the tail.

He walked a path of many thorns,  
Was left with wounds and hope forlorn.  
Rough times he saw; his soul’s a wreck,  
Yet he found strength to make it back.

His judgment sharp and hit is straight.  
What others think - he's gonna say.  
He never has to search for words -  
The truth is best, however hurts.

Tormented heart he keeps on lock  
With sober mind up for work.  
He'll take the risks, no matter what  
A better place to make this world.


End file.
